Bunny (2019 film)
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | starring = | narrator = Stan Lee | music = | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 110 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.4 million | ratings = PG (MPAA) }} Bunny is an 2019 American animated film directed by Bob Persichetti and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman, story by Lord and produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation, in association with Movie Land Animation Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plans for the Bunny movie to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques and computer technology systems. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. Bunny had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on November 22, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 6, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It has grossed over the same thing as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, unlike $375 million worldwide against a $90 million budget. It received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor and soundtrack. The sequel film is in development. Premise Two years after the event of the short film, the bunnies have existed since the beginning of time, envolving from its hares single-celled organisms into beings which exist only to serve history's most despicable masters. Cast * Tim Allen as Robert, a male journalist bunny. * Jonah Hill as Rich, a friend bunny. * Chris Wedge as David * Ryan Potter as Ferdo, a clumsy bunny. * Jamie Chung as Sandra * Ryan Gosling as Gabriel Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos and Stephen Heneveld, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Emoji Movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Casting On April 2019, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Animation As with The Star, Sony Pictures Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production for most of SPA's films. For this film franchise, the film series will be animated by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation. The character and hand-drawn animation, special visual effects, computer graphics and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and was made using Autodesk Maya who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Music and soundtrack The score for the franchises was composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release Bunny has been premiered by Sony Pictures at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on November 22, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 6, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Marketing * The teaser trailer was shown before Us in theaters on March 22, 2019, but was never been released online. The first trailer to be uploaded online on May 24, 2019, it was shown before Aladdin. * The final trailer and the second trailer to be uploaded online was released on October 10, 2019 before The Addams Family. Reception TBA Box office TBA Accolades TBA References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated films about rabbits and hares Category:Films about rabbits and hares Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:Films produced by Avi Arad